The Return Of Sisters Of Wu
by knightstemplar1320
Summary: Chapter 1 after events that took place when Kai was defeated and when ask the master in his heart he was at peace for this age in the year of master 1400 ad autumn day was year everything change. You at this po was Monk of the temple in china and master told po that would have great future but all that change couple months back.
1. Prison Escape

Book 1 The Return Of The Sisters Of Wu

Chapter 1 Prison Break The Rise Of Ninja Wu Sister

It was at this time po was praying in his master monestery when and his mate and were preparing a service on the day of rest it was five years since their wedding five great years since he accepted his master in heart also the same his mate she also accepted him in her heart the year of the heavenly master dyneasty 1400 ad China country of euroasia.

It was at this just as was beginning his service young hooded stranger knock on temple door as Master Po was going to doorway to answer the knock on the door he saw the hood stranger the wind was blowing that day po who wonderful servant of heavenly master he devided to ask peace my child are you alright this young cub was infact a snow lepord but more then that he reconize this lad as ti lung

nephew peng who by the way is servant of the master and po was a brother to ti lung and ti lung was brother to po. As everyone was waiting for dragon master begin the service shifu started to get worried son inlaw he call the panda Po where are you service needs to begin we our axionus for the master word is today when he and his daughter they saw a stranger but also see that it was young adult snow lepeard who they reconignize as peng so they wonder why was he past out they took him to rest while began their service and po begin his sermon master emporor spoke my children i come to give ill news serpent master has to destroy and everyone of this valley i call to you po take your staff that young cub baptize him in my spirit yes my master i shall be done as grab bun pour some water in cup from pitcher started with the words this master flesh remeber him gave his life for our redeption to him who in our lives as the flesh so take bun and eat it to remeber him. So po ate his then every one else gave some to peng so he can eat then he said let also remeber the great master when baptize in spirit let his holy spirit be with us gave the cup water for everyone to drink also gave some to peng to drink which it did.

so as they particate on cummunion po found out the great master po this young cub will be your son.


	2. When Sisters Of The Attack

Book 1 The Return Of The Sisters Of Wu

Chapter 1 Prison Break The Rise Of Ninja Wu Sister

It was at this time po was praying in his master monestery when and his mate and were preparing a service on the day of rest it was five years since their wedding five great years since he accepted his master in heart also the same his mate she also accepted him in her heart the year of the heavenly master dyneasty 1400 ad China country of euroasia.

It was at this just as was beginning his service young hooded stranger knock on temple door as Master Po was going to doorway to answer the knock on the door he saw the hood stranger the wind was blowing that day po who wonderful servant of heavenly master he devided to ask peace my child are you alright this young cub was infact a snow lepord but more then that he reconize this lad as ti lung

nephew peng who by the way is servant of the master and po was a brother to ti lung and ti lung was brother to po. As everyone was waiting for dragon master begin the service shifu started to get worried son inlaw he call the panda Po where are you service needs to begin we our axionus for the master word is today when he and his daughter they saw a stranger but also see that it was young adult snow lepeard who they reconignize as peng so they wonder why was he past out they took him to rest while began their service and po begin his sermon master emporor spoke my children i come to give ill news serpent master has to destroy and everyone of this valley i call to you po take your staff that young cub baptize him in my spirit yes my master i shall be done as grab bun pour some water in cup from pitcher started with the words this master flesh remeber him gave his life for our redeption to him who in our lives as the flesh so take bun and eat it to remeber him. So po ate his then every one else gave some to peng so he can eat then he said let also remeber the great master when baptize in spirit let his holy spirit be with us gave the cup water for everyone to drink also gave some to peng to drink which it did.

so as they particate on cummunion po found out the great master po this young cub will be your son.


	3. Song Tries To Seduce Po

Book 1 The Return Of The Sisters Of Wu

Chapter 1 Prison Break The Rise Of Ninja Wu Sister

It was at this time po was praying in his master monestery when and his mate and were preparing a service on the day of rest it was five years since their wedding five great years since he accepted his master in heart also the same his mate she also accepted him in her heart the year of the heavenly master dyneasty 1400 ad China country of euroasia.

It was at this just as was beginning his service young hooded stranger knock on temple door as Master Po was going to doorway to answer the knock on the door he saw the hood stranger the wind was blowing that day po who wonderful servant of heavenly master he devided to ask peace my child are you alright this young cub was infact a snow lepord but more then that he reconize this lad as ti lung

nephew peng who by the way is servant of the master and po was a brother to ti lung and ti lung was brother to po. As everyone was waiting for dragon master begin the service shifu started to get worried son inlaw he call the panda Po where are you service needs to begin we our axionus for the master word is today when he and his daughter they saw a stranger but also see that it was young adult snow lepeard who they reconignize as peng so they wonder why was he past out they took him to rest while began their service and po begin his sermon master emporor spoke my children i come to give ill news serpent master has to destroy and everyone of this valley i call to you po take your staff that young cub baptize him in my spirit yes my master i shall be done as grab bun pour some water in cup from pitcher started with the words this master flesh remeber him gave his life for our redeption to him who in our lives as the flesh so take bun and eat it to remeber him. So po ate his then every one else gave some to peng so he can eat then he said let also remeber the great master when baptize in spirit let his holy spirit be with us gave the cup water for everyone to drink also gave some to peng to drink which it did.

so as they particate on cummunion po found out the great master po this young cub will be your son.


	4. Po Teaches His Son Peng To Be A Pilgrim

Book 1 The Return Of The Sisters Of Wu

Chapter 1 Prison Break The Rise Of Ninja Wu Sister

It was at this time po was praying in his master monestery when and his mate and were preparing a service on the day of rest it was five years since their wedding five great years since he accepted his master in heart also the same his mate she also accepted him in her heart the year of the heavenly master dyneasty 1400 ad China country of euroasia.

It was at this just as was beginning his service young hooded stranger knock on temple door as Master Po was going to doorway to answer the knock on the door he saw the hood stranger the wind was blowing that day po who wonderful servant of heavenly master he devided to ask peace my child are you alright this young cub was infact a snow lepord but more then that he reconize this lad as ti lung

nephew peng who by the way is servant of the master and po was a brother to ti lung and ti lung was brother to po. As everyone was waiting for dragon master begin the service shifu started to get worried son inlaw he call the panda Po where are you service needs to begin we our axionus for the master word is today when he and his daughter they saw a stranger but also see that it was young adult snow lepeard who they reconignize as peng so they wonder why was he past out they took him to rest while began their service and po begin his sermon master emporor spoke my children i come to give ill news serpent master has to destroy and everyone of this valley i call to you po take your staff that young cub baptize him in my spirit yes my master i shall be done as grab bun pour some water in cup from pitcher started with the words this master flesh remeber him gave his life for our redeption to him who in our lives as the flesh so take bun and eat it to remeber him. So po ate his then every one else gave some to peng so he can eat then he said let also remeber the great master when baptize in spirit let his holy spirit be with us gave the cup water for everyone to drink also gave some to peng to drink which it did.

so as they particate on cummunion po found out the great master po this young cub will be your son.


End file.
